


Of body lotions and exfoliating gels

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Kai is also rather sneaky, Kai is helping, Uruha is experimenting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of body lotions and exfoliating gels

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, here it is, the first one!!! Written for the 5 drabble request meme. This is [](http://cateris.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cateris.livejournal.com/)**cateris** ' request! Enjoy darling!  
> Big hugs and huge thanks Ninja for support and for the title!!♥ ~~I suck at titles. >> ~~

**Title** : Of body lotions and exfoliating gels  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Pairings** : Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)  
 **Genre:** crack, romance  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Disclaimer:** I own no one, it's just the fruit of my imagination.

 

 

 

  
Glittery body lotion. Funny word association in a man’s mind one might think, but remembering the final result of his latest photo shoot - few months ago, while still on tour and thrown into the blazing fires of hell- promotion of their latest material that is, Uruha reconsiders “funny”. Actually, it could easily become “stunning” if he might say so about himself - his arms, neck and chest had an unfamiliar glow that made him consider ancient Pharaohs and mysterious legends.

So he finds himself bending over to reach one of the lower racks of the supermarket shelf, checking out different brands of glittery body lotion. As he’s reading the labels carefully, the elastic band of his boxers is visible, along with a slightly visible roundness of his abdomen, roundness that could be easily called a beer-belly. Because that’s exactly what it is.

Uruha is so concentrated on comparing various golden shades the lotions promise they’ll turn your skin into that he doesn’t notice somebody else stopping in, observing him closely. Not until a familiar voice distracts him with a pert observation.

“Homer Simpson boxers? Biting on a dough-nut no less??”

“That was a gift,” Uruha begins to explain and he's suddenly embarrassed to be found out by his band mate, his friend, body lotion in hand . _Glittery_ at that!

But Kai doesn't seem to have noticed his nervous clutching at the offending recipient. Kai is smiling his impossible one dimpled smile:

“You know, that beer belly isn’t quite becoming of you! If you want, I could help!”

Was that some kind of promise to share his personal training assistant? Or…

And surely, Kai drags Uruha few steps further, where exfoliating body scrubs are aligned in a dizzying disorder of shapes and sizes. Kai picks up one bottle confidently and throws it into Uruha’s basket.

“Last girlfriend wanted to enhance her naturally pale skin with a drop of sparkle,” Kai explains. “You can't expect the glitter to turn out uniform if the skin isn't properly conditioned beforehand.”

While he pays for his groceries Uruha can’t help but feel guilty because he suddenly envies Kai’s lovers, past and future, AND what exactly is that supposed to mean?

Once again his thoughts are interrupted as Kai carefully closes the front left door of his car after Uruha has climbed in.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for fandom (Jrock, I know... don't judge meeee). It's also 4 years old.


End file.
